


Winter Breeze

by vsilver



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsilver/pseuds/vsilver
Summary: Just a day out exploring the winter on earth before boarding the Nemisis.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write them exploring earth things, specifically in relevance to the cold. Also wanted to try writing nsfw again lol. That’ll be in next chapter.

Earth proved to be more entertaining than Knockout anticipated. 

With a thick towel, the red bot wiped one of the large windows in the control room of their tiny ship. It was blocked to the brim by snow on the other side. A storm must’ve blown in when they landed and gone straight to sleep. With sensors dialed high, he felt at the window and the cool feeling under his claws. They hadn’t experienced a drastic change of weather recently since the arrival on earth. Up until this morning it was humid and hot. It was an exciting development.

“You seeing this Breakdown? We got some exploring to do,” he called to his partner who sat in a plush seat, looking through a hologram at their current location. They had traveled through the southern tip of South America, working their way up through the fantastic sights that was Argentina until deciding to settle for the day at the edge of a valley of mountains in Chile.

“It’s the Andes mountains,” informed the blue bot, “we’ll get to see plenty of snow if we drive a bit further. Let’s pack some stuff.”

“Thermal blankets, food, maybe take a couple pictures. I bet nobody back home has seen this much of winter on a planet before.” Excitedly, Knockout clacked his claws over the window. He was always ready to do a little bragging. He dashed on over to a couple cabinets helping Breakdown pick out what to bring in a small bag. “Best of all no fleshlings.”

“This part is usually this cold because of the height. I read some fleshlings prefer the cold,” the blue bot informed as he inspected a half eaten container of energon cubes,” some even live in igloos at the bottom of earth.”

“What?! That can’t be true.”

Breakdown nodded his head. “They make these things called snowman that move when nobody’s looking at them. They don’t look anything like ‘man’. Ice sculpting is very popular too.” 

“Pffft. Humans,” he rolled his optics. “Why summon winter demons when you could just build a fortress with snow.”

The doctor’s wheels were still sore from all the driving around they’ve been doing the past week trying to get as much sight seeing done before boarding the Nemisis. Knockout doubted they’d get much free time if any to explore. The videos he’d seen of human entertainment and inventions were very backwards and outdated to him, but he could admit they were good storytellers. Many of the movies he’d watched were enough to get him to open up to the idea of exploring earth. As for Breakdown, he was a hands-on kind of bot. He wouldn’t warm up to earth until he could figure out for himself what was so fascinating about this planet that a warlord like Megatron and the autobot leader Optimus were invested in it. 

In the bag Knockout tossed in containers of half-eaten energon they had. They were running out of food and needed to look for more energon trails soon. It had been a long while since they’ve been able to stock up on any energon, much less spoil themselves with treats and snacks. He was worried, but kept it to himself. There was no need to worry his partner, not when Breakdown had his hands full trying to fix their ship’s constant engine problems. 

“This’ll be a fun disaster.”

"Ain't that always the norm for us." 

A medical kit and datapads packed up they set off into the winter wilderness. The tops of the mountains had a bit of snow, the mouth of the valley they had landed on still very much green and full of life. They transformed and headed towards the unknown, roaring their engines as they swerved in each other’s way. A playful game of risk, but they trust neither of them would cause the other to crash. Knockout laughed, enjoying the cool breeze as he danced around Breakdown. 

“Very pretty,” complemented Breakdown through their comm link roaring his engine a bit louder, “you’re the shiniest thing in the whole valley.”

“You charmer,” smirked Knockout.

They rode side by side, the red bot attempting to get a good view of himself on Breakdown’s side mirrors. He adored his sweet talk, it thrilled him to no end. The two bots approached a river that began to cut through the valley. No second thought, Knockout moved on over to Breakdown’s side and followed behind him. 

“You don’t want your own lane?” asked his assistant, a nervous twinge in his voice. “I’m afraid you’ll get impatient here in mine.”

Knockout gave a quick roar of his engine in response. “It’s bad luck to split couples up.”

“Ahh. That’s just superstition.”

“You get one you get the other. That’s how it’s always worked with us,” Knockout explained, “so when we get on the Nemisis I don’t care what Starscream says. He won’t split us up. Even if he sends you off to battle I’ll be nearby. Saving my aft, but ready to fix yours. Bad things tend to happen when we get split up, dear.”

“Okay. Guess I won’t mind having you around on the battlefield. I’ll try harder so you won’t need to lift a finger. I’m just a brute; we need the doctor around.”

Rattled, Knockout sputtered over his own words in disbelief. “Don’t say that.”

“What? Did I say something wrong?”

“You’re not some barbaric fighter, you’re a warrior. Be proud. I’m more than happy to watch you work.” He gave a careful bump to the blue bot. Delighted but shy for words, Breakdown settled for flashing his lights at him. The doctor always left him feeling so smitten. 

They slowed down as they approached the end of the green valley and came upon thick sheets of snow, covering everything in sight. The heavy skies poured a gentle amount of snow overhead. The weather picked up in this section of the valley, the Andes known for their harsh winter wonderland. The two bots transformed, approaching the snow. Knockout felt a shiver that rattled his frame, he could even feel a spec of chill in his spark. 

"Almost cold enough to feel," the doctor laughed as he watched his assistant put the bag in his subspace. Breakdown gave a small shake of his shoulders before agreeing. "Yeah. But never gonna be as cold as space." 

They walked through the snow, relishing in the silence. The serene and calm downpour of snow had Breakdown transfixed. He watched the sky, arm hovering over Knockout’s shoulder as he held on for guidance. And the red bot leaned back slightly, back pressed against his partner as he felt a comforting heat radiating from Breakdown. Their journey further into the valley continued, snow getting thicker and heavier. 

"Kinda disappointed we haven’t run into Optimus and his bunch.”

“Why would we want to see them? Bulkhead is with them.”

“I don’t mean your ex in particular. What do you think they’d do to neutrals like us?” he raised a brow in curiosity. “What if they could offer us a sweeter deal than Starscream?”

“Hah,” spat Breakdown dryly. “Like I’d trust them to keep their word.” 

Breakdown was making that distinct soured expression again. Instead of pouting he’d scrunch up and close his optics whenever he felt repulsed. Especially whenever anything from his past was brought up, which unfortunately happened often. The Wreckers sure made a name for themselves, a history with them guaranteed no peace. Knockout held onto his partner’s shoulder giving him an apologetic look. “Oh Breaky. I’m kidding. Unless it was a large sum of credits or a new ship.”

“Okay, I’ll admit it’d put up with them if that were the case.” He vented as he pulled an arm behind Knockout’s back, mindful of the sore wheels. “It’d still get to be your nurse assistant.”

“That’s the spirit,” laughed the doctor as he reached to pinch a fin at the side of his orange face. “My sweet we’ve got a lot of free time ahead of us before we even think about answering Starscream’s message. Let’s stop here. This seems far enough.”

The river they followed through the valley was out of sight, now only surrounded by snow and misty mountains. It had stopped snowing, replaced by a gentle winter breeze. Knockout inhaled the cool air, his insides feeling oddly refreshed. Besides him Breakdown knelt down to grab large handfuls of the snow, the soft feeling and crunching of it very soothing. He liked the stimulation it provided, rubbing clumps of the stuff between his servos. 

“Let’s eat first,” the red bot leaned over Breakdown’s back for the bag. 

“I’m starving,” his partner agreed as he attempted to dip an entire arm into the snow. 

Holding different containers of food and some wrapped energon cubes they neatly packed days prior, Knockout sat the food on the ground. Breakdown sat down, a leg bent as he rested his face on it watching Knockout prepare his plate. He had found a trail of underground energon on the western hemisphere of the planet recently, and planned to take them there next. The blue bruiser missed the cooked sweets and refined energon they had been eating months ago, and could tell Knockout did too.

“Here.” The doctor handed him his plate, stacked with many different variations of energon concentrations and colors. Knockout took his own plate and sat down on Breakdown’s lap. 

“I can’t eat like this.”

“Am I distracting you?” Knockout moved to get up, but Breakdown held him.

“No, wait. You don’t want to sit on the ground?”

The red bot laughed. “You’re warmer than the ground.”

“Lies,” he tapped on his chassis, the clanking making Knockout laugh louder. “I’m cold stiff.”

“Silly bot. Okay, then I’ll hold your plate for you.”

They ate lunch like this in each other’s space. Taking turns they ate from both plates quickly. Knockout hadn’t realized how hungry he had been, he hardly experienced exhaustion save for the pain that was talking to high maintenance patients and Starscream. There was nothing living in sight. He oddly enjoyed this. It couldn’t be more different from the type of scenery he was used to back on their homeworld; tall buildings, fluorescent lights, light-up signs and the plethora of wild and curving roads. The doctor sighed contently as he curled up further in Breakdown’s lap, getting another spoonful of food.

“Are you happy? Cause I’m happy,”

Covering his full mouth with a hand, Breakdown nodded. “You’re here. Course I am.”

They slowly turned to each other, locking optics. A warmth rose in Knockout from his spark to his face. He wondered how this bot found him so fascinating. When they had first met, Knockout was not the alluring and shiny red bot he was now. How had Breakdown’s unconditional devotion to him begun? The doctor adored the softness reserved only for him, and the ferocious joy held for battle. Knockout enjoyed watching him fight, especially the carnage and confidence Breakdown displayed. Time would move slow when the doctor watched in a daze the enemy bots being tossed and thrown, Breakdown laughing happily.

“I think I’m having a moment,” he whispered barely audible over the wind. “I thought about our old home. Then you fighting.”

“Aww. I’m just showing off.” Knockout swore he could see Breakdown blush a bit despite his meek attempt at covering his face. “Don’t wanna look bad in front of you.”

“Breaky, looking bad is doing good in my eyes. We’re troublemakers, it’s what we do. _Primus_ the sound of crunching metal just,” he bit his claws feeling his engine purr excitedly, “you get me going.”

Breakdown took the plate from Knockout’s hand as the red bot curled in on himself, fans whirring loudly. He continued eating, enjoying his doctor losing himself in his memories. He had to admit fighting with Knockout can get a little out of hand. Their attention would wander off, trying to catch a glimpse at one another. It made Breakdown scatterbrained, too lost whenever Knockout struck someone with his electrified lance, or twirled it into an enemy’s faceplate.

“Scrap,”mumbled Breakdown setting the plate down. They enjoyed the sight of one another wrecking bots a bit too much. He would gladly hold Knockout in one arm while crunching some poor fool’s helm with the other.

“I think we should go and do something before we spend the rest of the day fragging,” huffed Knockout with a nervous laugh.

“Later?”

“You know it.”

Both their engines quieted as they took a datapad out. They did not walk into the middle of nowhere to interface after all. They did that last week. 

Standing side by side, Breakdown holding on Knockout’s shoulders as he watched the doctor looking for pictures of snowmen. It seemed like a cute idea, with the freezing temperatures in the area their creations would be out here for a while. A small box with spare and useless bolts and gears, tiny knick knacks and useless accessories was brought for the occasion.

They decided they’d build themselves. Miniature versions though, to be able to overpower them lest they come alive. On their knees they began to scoop up snow.

“I feel like I’m in an arts and crafts session,” smiled Breakdown as he eagerly poured snow into a large pile. He always did like fine arts. But with all the traveling they did he had become very out of touch with his hobbies that didn’t include smashing a couple bots. 

“Almost a pity we don’t have a proper kitchen on the ship. My mouth waters just thinking about all the dishes you could be cooking,” Knockout lamented with a miserable face. He was a poor cook compared to Breakdown. His partner could put restaurants to shame as he had a natural knack for creating sweets and decoration. Back in their shared apartment on Cybertron Knockout remembered always stacking their cabinets full with ingredients so his partner would always be tempted to prepare something. 

“I do miss it. You think I can sneak in the kitchen on the Nemisis? They ought to have great equipment.”

“We’ll sure try. Many doors have been opened to us with your hammer and my medical license,” he laughed. 

“Bulkhead was the more imaginative one. He taught me to cook,” mumbled Breakdown. Knockout snuck a look at Breakdown’s face as he stared wistfully at his snowman. “We’d joke about quitting the Wreckers for a restaurant. Maybe our own line of-”

Before he could finish the sentence, a snowball was chucked right to his face. Breakdown’s optics flew wide open as he shot up.

“What? Who?!”

Another snowball thrown, this time at his arm. He looked to his right where Knockout was preparing a third. 

“This is fun. Try it.”

Breakdown knelt down, copying the doctor’s movements to build a dense snowball almost three times bigger than Knockout’s. 

“Don’t sweat it Breakdown. I’ll get you some baking equipment. Those cute little cutters. You know cooking is very popular on earth. You should see the shows they are pretty cutthroat hilarious-”

Knockout suddenly fell over as a fairly large clump of snow was thrown at him.

“You’re right this is pretty fun."

Knockout poked his head from underneath the impressive amount of snow Breakdown had been able to throw at him. “Oh thank Primus it’s soft.”

“C’mon, it’s boring to aim at a stationary opponent.”

“How about that?”

Above them a plane flew overhead. It was pretty far, so Knockout could not read what the words on the side of it. Breakdown smiled as he readied another snowball.

“Wait, I wasn’t actually serious.” The doctor rolled out of the pile and dusted of the snow from his gaps. Didn’t need to leak in the middle of sleep or anything. Now his assistant frowned.

“Oh.” He dropped his pile.

“Let’s not go out of our way to cause trouble.” The red bot walked over towards Breakdown. He leaned on his arm, holding it with both arms and lacing their servos together. “At least not today?”

Breakdown gave a short grunt. “Fine. Better things to do.”

“You’re snowman is looking so handsome. Might have to start dating him instead,” Knockout smirked as he eyed it’s cute helm. The little fins and ear details were pretty impressive. Despite his love of roughhousing Breakdown had the careful servos of a crafting, when he willed it. 

“Oh, thanks,” he shyly scratched at his faceplate. “I think little Knock is lonely though.”

“That he is.”

Carefully they both scooted the two snowbots closer, side by side. Knockout could admit his looked crummy compared to his partner’s but nothing a few accessories couldn’t fix.Taking out the spare parts box and their energon leftovers from their plates, he and Breakdown began to pick out decorations for their snowbots. 

“A scarf, so they aren’t separated,” Breakdown declared as he tied a piece of purple fabric around their nonexistent necks. 

“Some cute optics,” added Knockout as he carefully pressed tiny pieces of energon for eyes. A quick glance at Breakdown’s face and he decided to pick out some pink for the blushing.

“Your headlights,” his assistant then placed reflector scraps on the tiny doctor. Meanwhile Knockout fixed the thin horn on the helm and with a careful claw drew little smiles on their tiny faces.

“They look stunning. Now all we need is to leave our signature.”

“Oh! Like what?” 

“I got this.”

Knockout knelt further on his knees and on the snow in front of their snowbots he wrote out ‘KOBD’. 

“Official. We have left our mark.”

“Picture worthy,” agreed Breakdown turning the datapad in his hands. The following hour was spent taking pictures of their miniature selves, and along with them as well. Knockout especially enjoyed giving the mini Breakdown a little peck on the helm. His assistant tried not to laugh, taking a picture of that. It’d make a great picture to carry around, he said. Then after a few more silly pictures they began their snowball fight. Chucking large clumps of snow at one another, chasing after each other, running and rolling in the thick sheets of snow. 

Knockout can’t remember the last time his mind was free of stress. It had been too long since he laughed so carelessly, smiled so joyfully. Breakdown sent a large wave of snow at him as he transformed to vehicle mode just to spin his wheels. He sung with such high spirits, maneuvering around their snowbots to keep from destroying them. 

They stopped when they heard a low rumble. Breakdown clutched at the snow in his hands looking around along with Knockout. The low rumble continued closer.

“It’s coming from the mountains,” informed the doctor turning to the blue bot. “I believe that’s the sound of an avalanche.”

“Cool.”

“We should run.”

“Good idea.”

They ran and quickly transformed into vehicle mode and hitting the accelerator, snow spat up behind their wheels as they made their getaway from the scene. Through their comm link, Breakdown lamented how he would miss their snowbots. Knockout suggested maybe they’d survive. They’d never know. 

From their rear view mirror Knockout laughed as a large wave of snow came pouring down from some mountains, practically chasing them. The sound of the crushing weight behind them didn’t put a damper on his fun. Though he did scoot a bit closer to Breakdown. Can’t be too careful. Soon they were greeted with the sight of the river, along with green wildlife. There was no more rumbling or snow coming after them now. They transformed, groaning with a few aches. The cold wasn’t kind to their tires, specifically already sore ones.

“My wheels are killing me,” whined Knockout as he leaned on his panting assistant. “Can’t believe I’m saying this but I think I drove too fast.”

“That was wild, what was that?” huffed Breakdown calming his thrumming engine. 

“The snowman curse."

“Be serious.”

“It must’ve happened because we were so loud. Or, y’know, earth. Earth is a pain.”

“Good thing we didn’t interface then."

They burst out laughing, Knockout bending wildly as he grabbed onto Breakdown’s arm. He could only imagine it, crushed by death due to fragging and angering the mountains. That’d be one pit of a way to go out. Day well spent indeed. Above them, the sky grew darker, what little light the gray clouds provided disappearing for the day. 

Knockout vented out a bit of steam, clouds puffing out in his face. “I could use something warm.”

“I’ll set the kettle the second we board.”

They peacefully continued their walk back to their ship, lazily holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dances* Getting the hang of writing this stuff!

The warm air inside the ship welcomed them back on board. Breakdown shook, clumps of snow falling out of his tires. Knockout dashed on over to a sink, turning the water on. 

"Oh Primus," he sighed happily as he ran his cold hands underneath the faucet. "Forget the drinks we need a hot bath." 

"In a while, after our frames adjust a bit more to the temperature."

"Merciless cold, I think my tires are stiff." He shook his arms of any snow. Breakdown walked on over besides him, setting a kettle on the iron. 

"Strong or sweet?"

"Surprise me." 

He watched his partner take out several tiny bags of energon mix, pouring his favorite combination in. Then he brought some plates out for snacks. Sweet energon cubes, tiny and bite size. There certainly was no shortage of Breakdown's favorite snack, Knockout made sure of it. 

Their kitchen was small and cramped, high chairs by a counter served as their table. There were many boxes and containers out from them scrummaging through for food no crumb left ignored. Energon was a serious business, serious enough that Megatron had come to earth for the resource. It was the closest planet that had any according to their tracking device, and they sure wanted to stuff themselves before working again. Not being his own boss annoyed Knockout, used to being able to set the terms of his contract and barter on his work hours and pay. He reassured himself with the fact that if Starscream could put up with Megatron, then Knockout can deal with what there is to come. Besides, being the only bot with medical experience onboard they certainly wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize him. At least he hoped so. 

“Don’t worry Knockout,” his assistant snapped him out of his downward spiral. “If we stick together-”

“-it’ll be okay.” the doctor finished. He got a nice rub on the small of his back, hunching over tiredly. “Better kiss this face goodbye, dear. It’ll age tenfold.” Knockout gravely gestured to his face as he leaned far back on the counter next to Breakdown.

“I’ll love it anyway.”

Now with a hand to his head, tilting ever so over dramatically with a bright smile,“oh. No you wouldn’t. I’d be an outdated piece of scrap.”

“Even if you were a pile of rubble.”

The doctor playfully pushed at the arm massaging him. Sometimes even he felt bashful about being so praised. “Just raking up the brownie points aren’t you?”

“Maybe,” laughed Breakdown while he poured their hot drink into bowls. He lightly sprinkled some crumbs of their snack on it, a little extra on the doctor’s. “Or maybe I just like you.”

“All that sweet talk and they call _you_ the brute.”

With their drinks and snacks they walked on over to their makeshift entertainment corner. Knockout swiped a screen on, still on pause from a show he was watching. In an impressive pile of bean bags they had stolen, several of the many items they bothered to rob on earth here and there, they plopped into comfortably. The red bot lazily draped his legs over one of his assistant’s thighs happily slurping his hot drink. Most of their leisurely afternoons were spent like this, watching something and talking out loud. He’d fall asleep on Breakdown, or vice versa. At this point they had pillows, blankets and food stacked around this little corner of the room when they became too engrossed enjoying each other. 

“What if we become farmers. Self sustain our way into luxury,” offered Knockout as he picked through the energon cubes. “Earth farms are pretty peaceful. Let’s just dig a well to harvest for energon.”

“Just like my carrier,” the blue bot thought switching through the channels in their worldwide broadcast of TV. Figures, thousands of earth channels and not one really caught his eye. He settled for one of the cooking shows Knockout mentioned before, these cupcakes looked awfully appetizing. “We’ll build a moat around it. Fill it with crocodiles.”

“Maybe a big death ray on the roof. If anybody comes bothering us we blast them.”

“The crocodiles will be pleased.”

They shared a contagious laugh. Oh if only that would be the case. Knockout brushed crumbs off Breakdown’s chassis. “I’d rather have twenty overgrown lizards as company that any other bot.”

“What about a sparkling?”

“Ooooh.”

Knockout readjusted himself, sliding into Breakdown’s lap. 

“I say this all the time, but you’d be a great carrier. I bet we’d have like five, easy,” he tapped on his partner’s chassis for emphasis, “I will coddle you like there’s no tomorrow.”

Meanwhile Breakdown looked to the side, trying not to smile. “That’d be nice.”

Despite the little attention Knockout gave to everyone else but himself, he would most definitely spoil their sparklings rotten. Gifts, tune ups, entertainment; they’d have it all. Unconsciously he began to paw at a pillow he held. It was a bit big for a newborn sparkling, but the image didn’t falter. Sparklings were an annoying mess, but not theirs. Theirs would be absolutely perfect and oh so adorable.

“We’ll have some. As soon as this stupid feud between Prime and Megatron blows over. I bet the rumors are true, and they are just taking out a bad breakup out on the universe.”

Sipping the last of their warm drink, they waltzed on over to the washroom. Knockout looked through the many bottles lined up against a large mirror, overlooking the packed room. He couldn’t decide on what kind of treatment to give their aching plates, so he decided to dump a bit of everything in the filling bath. It was quite large, room enough to fit five or six bots his size easy. A standard size really on any ship. Breakdown already stood in it, feeling the faucet’s water running under his hand. 

“Steaming hot, that’d be good for our wheels right about now.”

“Gotta refill on water soon. Running a bit under the halfway mark,” remarked Breakdown as he felt Knockout grab onto his back for support. The red bot climbed in, already sighing in relief. “Maybe from that river we saw.”

“I’d only live in the cold just because the baths would feel so much more rewarding,” he leaned against a wall, water just barely reaching his hips. “I’ve been meaning to get us some candles, I hear it sets a nice mood.”

He noticed Breakdown reaching over a cabinet right by the bath. 

“Today’s your lucky day then. I’ve been meaning to show these to you.” He held several glass candles in his palm, outstretched to demonstrate to Knockout. The doctor went still, optics wide at the gesture. “When did you get these?”

“When you weren’t looking of course. In our last raid of that human superstore a couple days ago.” 

“You mean the one with the super high ceiling?”

“Yeah when you left to go check out the light fixtures department.”

“You have to admit,” smiled Knockout as he set the candles on the rim of their bath. He started lighting them with a quick snap of his fingers. “They have neat decorative lights. I brought some with us, help me set them up in our room later.”

“Yeah yeah, of course.”

The hot water rose up to Knockout’s chassis. Happily he sunk in the warmth, stretching his limbs. His partner turned the water off, engine purring as he too sunk down getting his face wet. Steam rose from them, the doctor watched as Breakdown pulled the glass doors closed to keep it in their bath. They sat across each other in the tub’s built in seats, feeling the jets circulating water underneath their pedes. A soft moan escaped Knockout, relishing in the luxurious feeling. 

“I never want to get up.”

Breakdown grunted in agreement.

“Just cancel the war, Breakdown,” he dramatically swung his arm, “we will live on that farm, with 3 baths a day and all the food there is to eat. Followed by shopping.” 

“And a sparkling or five.”

“Yes. The prettiest bundle of bots any cybertronian had ever laid optics on. Even Starscream would be rendered speechless.”

The blue bot smiled, spark thrumming happily. The thought of taking care of something, raising bots and teaching them everything thrilled him. He crossed his arms, grinning proudly. Knockout scooted besides him eyeing him heatedly. 

“Just a few more centuries of this mess before we get to do what we want. Like _really_ let loose.” He grabbed some washcloths from the racks, folding them neatly before drenching them in the water. Knockout began wiping Breakdown’s helm, the blue bot closing his optics shut. “Should we keep heading north?”

“There’s a lot of festivities going on right now. I kinda wanna see them up close.”

“What’s grabbing your attention?” Knockout handed him the cloth, Breakdown proceeding to wipe his face now. 

“Mostly the decorations. That and I wanna break into something soon. Maybe take more of those soft cushions.”

Knockout grabbed hold of Breakdown’s wrist. “Oh yes. That’d make interfacing much more plush.” 

They exchanged a tense look between one another, the doctor closing the gap between them as he took hold of his assistant’s helm. He kissed him and eagerly Breakdown reciprocated, hands wandering to hold onto Knockout’s shoulders. 

“That’s right,” the doctor growled lowly as he sat himself on Breakdown’s lap. “I promised you a good time.”

“You gonna show me?” uttered Breakdown as Knockout felt up his chassis. His yellow optics lit up as he felt the doctor’s claws hold onto him tightly, possessively. He could feel his interface array thrumming, the sweet and slow kisses between them growing longer and more sensual. 

“Don’t you worry.”

Knockout ate up the vulnerability that his assistant played at. The coy act that Breakdown demonstrated was sweet and reminded him heavily of their youth when they didn’t know how to act with one another yet. Even when Knockout didn’t tease the once smaller bot, his assistant was always sheepish with interpersonal interaction. Now even with their relationship of the romantic kind Breakdown hadn’t been able to shake his shyness. But did he try, and that made the low whimpers he gave at Knockout’s touch the more satisfying. 

The more assertive of the two, the doctor could read his partner well. With Breakdown dominance was essential, he loved being pawed at and coddled by Knockout. And the red bot loved running the show. 

“Oh... _oh scrap,”_ Breakdown mewled as Knockout massaged his interface panel. The blue bruiser’s legs parted further, craving more touch. The doctor left his mouth as he settled back on Breakdown’s lap and with his spare hand stimulated his own panel. Breakdown began to moan out Knockout’s name, the doctor ate it up. 

“Open up for me,” vented Knockout feeling his face growing warm. Even as they bathed in the warm bath, it paled to comparison to just how lovely and inviting his assistant’s thighs were. He massaged them, encouraging Breakdown. Meanwhile his assistant exhaled hard, covering the coolant dripping from his orange faceplate. The steam was taking a toll on their frames, but scrap did the doctor enjoy the labored breaths coming from Breakdown. Knockout sighed contently, easing his spike into Breakdown's valve. A small grin appeared in the blue bot's faceplate as his frame relaxed into the filling sensation. Now to keep his promise. 

"How would you like it tonight?" 

"Surprise me."

Knockout grabbed hold of the sensitive metal underneath the blue chassis. He gave the bot a tight squeeze, feeling his assistant writhe underneath his touch. "Squirm for me, sweetspark."

And at the nickname Breakdown definitely vented harshly. The hot water made him more susceptible to touch, more acutely aware of the claws and light touches on the rim of his valve. Knockout moaned at the calipers practically holding his spike in place.

With a grunt Knockout pulled back and gently back in. He'd work the blue bot up before slamming into him. Breakdown shuddered underneath him, eating up the excruciating gentleness. To him this was sweet agony, the promise of have a good and long overload ahead. His frame shook underneath Knockout's thrusts, reminded of the doctor's strength. The low growl of the doctor's engine only making Breakdown whine louder. The candles added to the intimacy, a faint orange glow cast on their frames. It suited the blue bot so nicely, Knockout thought. It highlighted his large frame oh so sweetly. 

Meanwhile Breakdown desperately grabbed at his chassis, looking for more stimulation. Thank Primus they closed the glass doors of their bath, not wanting to think about the water that would've spilled and messed up the washroom. Knockout gripped his assistant's thighs with a secure hold, claws borderline digging into the gray metal. The water slowed him down significantly, but scrap did it make their frames hot. Coolant formed on Knockout's brow now, the thrusts taking a toll. 

"Lean back for me. Easier to spike you."

And Breakdown complied, leaning as far back he possibly could. He grew excited, Knockout's thrusts growing in speed. He hadn't noticed that his mouth had begun to hang open, labored breaths at a max. A bit of drool formed at the corner, so immersed into the heat building inside him. 

The doctor would agree as well, his valve gripping at him greedily. Even submerged in water Knockout could still feel the lubricant building up, a liquid more dense and hot than the water they bathed in. It coated his spike nicely, the wet sucking sensation not lost. A hand wandered to one of the gaps in Breakdown's chassis, pulling him up a bit so they could see optic to optic. With the most sensual tone, Knockout declared his beloved assistant. "You're _mine_ , Breakdown."

 _"I'm yours,"_ he replied in joy. And Knockout gave a significantly hard slam. Breakdown cried underneath him, hips thrusting upwards for more contact. On top of him the doctor lightly jumped. Knockout increased his strength, feeling Breakdown was at the brink of overload. A bit excited, he heaved the blue bot's legs above his shoulders. He'd forgive any scrapes, after all interface with Breakdown was always worth it. 

His assistant, overwhelmed by the new angle and mind clouded with the hot feeling creeping up his frame, shamelessly cried Knockout's name with every thrust. He could feel the hot mesh in his valve soaked in transfluid Knockout had already leaked, the calipers hungrily tightening their hold on the doctor's spike. 

"Knock...Knockout!" whined his assistant desperately, tears building up now. Primus was his partner hot. 

"Closer for me, c'mon sweetspark," grunted Knockout resting his helm on Breakdown's thigh. "I'll let you have it soon."

_"Knockout!"_

One final thrust and Breakdown overloaded hard. The blue bot moaned into the filling sensation, valve clenching wildly at Knockout's spike. The doctor froze, spike squeezed so tightly by Breakdown that he soon followed with his own overload. Breakdown's legs wrapped tightly around Knockout, the red bot growling at the wet heat. His claws gripped Breakdown possessively, feeling his shaking hips. 

Knockout's thrusts died down, slowly pulling out of Breakdown. His assistant whined at the loss, biting his lip as their fans ticked on. Knockout opened the drain, letting the water out. 

"You should've waited...a bit longer..." sadly moaned Breakdown catching his breath. Knockout removed himself from his abdomen, letting his partner sit up. 

"Any more heat and our processors will melt," laughed Knockout quietly as he pushed the glass door open. Steam came pouring out, cool air greeting their sweltering frames. He grabbed at a cloth, layering it with some soothing ointment.

"Don't need that," grumbled Breakdown as he felt at his valve, still throbbing a bit from the interfacing. Knockout shook his head, not hearing any of it. 

“Don’t fuss. Besides, you seem to want a little more attention,” the doctor smiled coyly. Breakdown eyed him, before looking away surrendering. His assistant sat back down, spreading his legs once again. This time Knockout knelt down on one knee, the tub now empty save for some soap suds and the fresh smell of perfumes and oils he had dropped into the bath earlier. As he began to massage the dripping valve with the cloth, small grunts could be heard over him.

“You satisfied, Breakdown?”

“Oh yes.”

“Now don’t be modest. What would you like more of next time?” Knockout gave a light touch to the inside of the valve, only a bit warm. 

“Guess I’d like...um…”

“Yes?”

“The talking.”

“Go on.”

“I liked the growling. There, I said it!” nervously Breakdown raised his hands in guilt. “Go ahead, laugh.”

“Oh Breakdown please. If you didn’t tell me your valve sure did. I’ll try to do that more.”

His assistant wouldn’t look at him, awfully embarrassed at the admission. Just to tease him, Knockout gave a light touch to the rim of the valve, purring his engine loudly. Breakdown’s thighs flinched in immediate response. Irritated he swatted a laughing Knockout away.

 

 

They flew over the valley they had spent yesterday playing around in. A full tank of water and hours of rest and they were ready to head north. The noise of their beeping screens and the ship's humming engine engulfed the room into a comfortable silence. The ship's windows were enveloped in humidity, the cold sweeping over the exterior of the ship. Knockout narrowed his sight as he looked at a video feed. It came from underneath the ship; he was looking for their snowbots. He did this for about five minutes, scanning meticulously and then there it was. His mouth hung open in awe, there in the snow stood a tiny spec, but a survivor nonetheless. Only mini Knockout stood, held together by the scarf meant to keep it and the mini Breakdown together. 

Huh, the red doctor thought to himself as he leaned back in his co-captain’s seat. He peeked a look at Breakdown who was busy setting their new coordinates into the ship’s navigation system. His orange face was the picture of concentration, mumbling words to himself as he swiped at the tiny screens. Noticing the stare his partner had on him Breakdown turned to Knockout and gave him a quick smile. The doctor flashed a smile back.

"Love ya."

"Love you too."


End file.
